Chat it up!
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Where New Directions act weird,Kurt gets annoyed,and Blaine just acts normal. May have a little bit of Warblers,and a lotta Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Kurts P.O.V -

We kissed one more time before he walked to his car and drove away.I walked to my room,and pulled out my laptop.I checked my Facebook,Then my Twitter.I stared at the screen and sighed. 'Time to check my chatroom' I thought.

TheDolphinBoy has logged in.

Divalisious- Hey white boy!

FourEyes- Hey Kurt!

AsianVampire- Hey Kurtis! :D

TheDolphinBoy- Le sigh. Hi guys!

FourEyes- Whats up?

TheDolphinBoy- Nothing much. Just got back from my date with Blaine.

Divalisious- *gasp* And I didnt know?

AsianVampire- How did it go?

TheDolphinBoy- Sorry 'Cedes. And it went great! :D

BubbleToes has logged in.

FourEyes- Hey Mike!

AsianVampire- Hey Babe! ;)

TheDolphinBoy- Hey Micheal.

Divalisious- Heyy!

BubbleToes- Hey guyss! :D

Divalisious- Sup?

BubbleToes- Nm just eating some noodles!

FourEyes- Nice! I love noodles there soooo yummy!

AsianVampire- I Know! XD

TheDolphinBoy- Well anyways. I got to go byee guys!

Asian Vampire- Bye Kurtis! :(

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

YourTeenageDream has logged on.

YourTeenageDream- Hey anyone seen Kurt?

AsianVampire- Hey Blaine!

Divalisious- Hey white boy!

BubbleToes- Heyy!

FourEyes- Hey Blaine the Hobbit!

YourTeensgeDream- Well that answers my question.

YourTeenageDream has logged off.

* * *

><p>Authours Note- I am going to make this Multi-chapterd. I love reviewss! Btw I got this idea from IJustFellDownTheRabbitHole's stort Chatroom . Check it out! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

CharityTheCat has logged on.

TheDolphinBoy- Woahh!Charity your a cat how are you on the computer?

CharityTheCat- Who do you think taught Brittnay how to talk?

TheDolphinBoy- Her Parents?

CharityTheCat- Think again.

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o

TheDolphinBoy- Who even added you to this chatroom?

CharityTheCat- Charlie Sheen.

TheDolphinBoy- What? How is that even possible?

CharityTheCat- I'm Bi-Winning!

TheDolohinBoy- Uhmm...Okay...Bye.

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

CharityTheCat- Meow.

ILoveDolphins has logged on.

ILoveDolphins- Woahhh. Charity yeww have a coomputer? :O

CharityTheCat- Yes! And I'm Bi-Winning!

CharityTheCat has logged off.

ILoveDolphins- woahhhh! Its a unicooooorn! :O

ILoveDolphins- WAIT! I dont noo how to get off.

3 hours later...

ILoveDolphins- I still dont know how to get fuzzy unicoooorn! :O 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

YourTeenageDream- Hey babe!

TheDolphinBoy- Hey sweetie!

YourTeenageDream- Whats up?

TheDolphinBoy- Nothing really, Just watching Finn play about you?

YourTeenageDream- Nm,Just watching Harry Potter.

TheDolphinBoy- such a dork!

YourTeenageDream- Butt You love me! :D

TheDolphinBoy- True...

YourTeenageDream- Soo. How about Tommorow,My place, 7 o' clock, The little mermaid?

StraightUpBitch- Wanky!

TheDolphinBoy- Woah Santanna where did you come from?

StraightUpBitch- You basement.

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o

YourTeenageDream- o.0

StraightUpBitch has logged off.

YourTeenageDream- Creepy.

TheDolphinBoy- No not really. It happens all the time...

YourTeenageDream- Uhmmm..Well anyways I got to babe!

TheDolphinBoy- Bye Blaine!

YourTeenageDream has logged off.

ILoveDolphins- Helllp! I stilll dont noo how 2 get offf.

TheDolphinBoy- Le sigh. I'll come over and help you Boo.

ILoveDolphins- Waiit. whoss Boo? My namee is Brittnay.

TheDolphinBoy- Never mind Brittnay. I'll be over in 10 minutes, See you then!

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

ILoveDolphins- I stilll dont noo who Boo is. Ohhh a Dementorr! :O

Authours note- Soo how do you like it soo far? Most of the things on here on are inside jokes between me and my friends, Soo its okay to be weirded out!  
>Reviews are crack to me! Byee! <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

ILoveDolphins has logged on.

Frakenteen- Hey.

BubbleToes- Hey Brittnay!

Asianvampire- Hey Britzz!

YourTeenageDream- Hey! Whats up?

ILoveDolphins- mee and kurtiee r eatingg gummyybears and watching cindy-rella! i wantt a pumpkinnn as a karr! :O

Frankenteen- Sounds like fun.

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

TheDolphinBoy- Hey guys!

ILoveDolphins- kurtieeee i miss u!

TheDolphinBoy- Britzz. I am right beside you.

ILoveDolphins- woahhh u rr! well imaa go and watchh the rest of cindy-rella! byyy

Frankenteen- Bye.

BubbleToes- Bye!

AsianVampire- Bye Britzz!

ILoveDolphins has logged off.

TheDolphinBoy- Le sigh.

YourTeenageDream- Wow, Kurt. You have weird friends.

TheDolphinBoy- Oh. I know!

BubbleToes- Hey!

AsianVampire- Hey!

Frankenteen- Hey!

BarbraBerry has logged on.

BarbraBerry- Hey guys! What have I missed?

StraightUpBitch- Your mom!

TheDolphinBoy- Santanna. I like how you always randomly pop up.

StraightUpBitch- Thats what she said!

TheDolphinBoy- Le sigh. I'm just gonna go. Bye guys!

TheDolphinBoy haslogged off.

Barbraberry- No, seriously. What have I missed?

Authors note- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Reviews make me Giddy with joy, Soo please review! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

BarbraBerry- Why Hello Kurt.

TheDolphinBoy- Hello Rachel.

BarbraBerry- Whats up?

TheDolphinBoy- Nothing Much, Just watching Wicked. What about you?

BarbraBerry- Doing Vocal excercises.

TheDolphinBoy- What a suprise...

Gavelman- Do you have a problem with Vocal excercises Kurt?

TheDolphinBoy- Who the hell invited you here Wes?

Gavelman- Myself.

TheDolphinBoy- What the hell?

BarbraBerry- Anyways, What do you have against Vocal excercises, Kurt?

Gavelman- YEAH!

TheDolphinBoy- Nothing. -.-

BarbraBerry- LIES!

GavelMan- LOTS OF THEM!

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

BarbraBerry - Why do you think he left?

GavelMan- I dont know...

XxXxXxXx

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

ILoveDolphins- hi kurtyy!

TheDolphinBoy- Hello Brittz!

ILoveDolphins- hoos britzz?

TheDolphinBoy- *Facepalm* You.

ILoveDolphins- hoos u? andd wats a facepalmm kurtyy?

TheDolphinBoy- Never mind.

ILoveDolphins- hoos never mindd kurtyyy?

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

ILoveDolphins- kurtyy? where did uu gooo?

ILoveDolphins- kurtyy!

ILoveDolphins- where are uu?

ILoveDolphins- OoOoOo loook at the pretty birddyyy! flyy birdyy flyy!

ILoveDolphins- nooo! cummm back birdyyy!

ILoveDolphins has logged off.

CharityTheCat- Mwahahahhaha!

StraightUpBitch- Cahirty, you little brat! Only I can pop up at random times!

CharityTheCat- Think again.

StraightUpBitch- Why the hell is there a dead rat in my room?

CharityTheCat has logged off.

StraightUpBitch- You brat!

Authors note- Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just in case your confused he is a list of everyone so far...

TheDolphinBoy- Kurt.

ILoveDolphins- Brittnay.

Divalisious- Mercedes.

BubbleToes- Mike.

GavelMan- Wes.

AsianVampire- Tina.

BarbraBerry- Rachel.

StraightUpBitch- Santanna.

YourTeenageDream- Blaine.

Frankenteen- Finn.

FourEyes- Artie.

CharityTheCat- Brittnay's cat that she mentioned once in season one.

Anyways plaese review and it will make the pretty birdy happy (: 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

AvatarLover- No! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows is way better then Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!

YourTeenageDream- No, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is WAY better!

TheDolphinBoy- Oh Gaga...What have I logged myself into?

Divalisious- They have been going at it for over an hour...

AvatarLover- NO!

YourTeenageDream- YES!

TheDolphinBoy- Oh my...

AvatarLover- NO!

YourTeenagedream- YES!

AvatarLover- NO!

YourTeenagedream- YES!

AvatarLover- You just like Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban because you think that Gary Oldman (Sirius Black) is hot!

YourTeenageDream- So what if he is a complete babe? If it was for that purpose I would have picked Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, Where his is acctually Presentable! HA! POWN!

TheDolphinBoy- BLAIBE ANDERSON!

YourTeenageDream- Sorry Kurt but it's true. Anyways, it's fair because you have an obbsesion with Johnny Depp!

TheDolphinBoy- No I dont!

YourTeenageDream- Yes you do!

AvatarLover- Uhh...Guys?

TheDolphinBoy- NO!

YourTeenageDream- YES!

ILOveDolphins- Meow?

YourTeenageDream- WIN!

TheDolphinBoy- No Britzz. It's Meow not Meow!Gezz. Get it right!

AvatarLover- Like Rachel Berry!

Divalisious- But I thought Rachel DIDNT get it right...Oh my, I am soo confused!

YourTeenageDream- So am I...

AvatarLover- Me 3...

ILoveDolphins- Meow!

TheDolphinBoy- No! Meow!

Divalisious- I'm out...

YourTeenageDream- I second that!

AvatarLover- Me 3!

Divalisious has logged off.

YourTeenageDream has logged off.

AvatarLover has logged off.

ILOveDolphins- Meow! Meow! Meow!

TheDolphinBoy- BARK! BARK!

ILoveDolphins- Ahhh! A scary doggy! RUN!

ILoveDolphins has logged off.

TheDolphinBoy- Haha! Oh my...Hey, Where is everyone?

ThePinkDagger- I'm still here.

TheDolphinBoy- OR NOT!

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

ThePinkDagger- You just got poked...Poked by the Dagger!

xXxXxXx

Authors Note- Soo, How do you like this chapter? Pretty much all inside jokes...Dont judge! Sorry for any spellign mistakes, I am only 11. Anyways, Reveiw and it will make the "Scary" Dog happy and not as "Scary"! By the way, Fanfiction is not letting me reply to Reviews...Soo, no worries, I'm not ignoring you!

AvatarLover- Sam.  
>ThePinkDagger- Sandy.<p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chat it up-

Authors note- Oh my wizard god! I am SO sorry I havent updated this or Brittnay's dream in a while! I just got really bored with them...Well anyways, This chapter will be REALLY confusing if you havent seen AVPM/S or Starship.

Chapter 7-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

CharityTheCat- Lord Tubbington! Stop eating all the fondue!

LordFondueDude- But its yummehh!

CharityTheCat- Chocolate is yummehh too but you dont see me eating all of it!

LordFondueDude- Yeah! Because it's poisionous for us!

CharityTheCat- Yeah well at least I'm not obese!

LordFondueDude- Well at least I'm not a snoop!

CharityTheCat- Fatty!

LordFondueDude- Snoop!

CharityTheCat- Fat ass!

LordFondueDude- Creeper!

ARandomUnicorn- STFU!

LordFondueDude- Sorry master!

Charity The Cat- I am soo sorry my king!

CharityTheCat has logged off.

LordFondueDude has logged off.

TheDolphinBoy- WTF?

ARandomUnicorn- I know what you mean!

ARandomUnicorn has logged off.

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o.

xXxXxXxXx

Bug- I wanna be a Starship ranger!

Roach- Who gives a crap about Starship rangers?

Snape- WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HEAA?

TheDolphinBoy- Just what I was thinking...Who are you people anyway?

Harry- HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!

Hermione- I am Herman Granger, and I cant draw...

ADick- Well I'm a Dick.

Snape- Yes you are.

ILoveDolphins- i always wantedd a dick as a fwiend!

ADick- Well I will be your friend!

ILoveDolphins- YAY!

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o

MamaUmbridge- Dumbledore, Did you get my text?

Dumbledore- Yes, I got all 900 of them!

MamaUmbridge- Well you didnt text me back!

Cedric- Well I dont FIND this suprising at all!

Harry- Oh my god Cedric! Your such a spare!

Voldemort- Kill the spare!

TheDolphinBoy- I'm really confused...

Voldemort- I'm not. Voldemort out, BITCHEZZ!

Voldemort has logged off.

Draco- Hey! Hey Potter! Potter hey! Hey Potter!

Harry- What Malfoy?

Draco- Am I bleeding?

Harry- NO!

Draco- I thought maybe just a little bit...

TheDolphinBoy- I am soo confused!

MamaUmbridge- I dont like Efron. Taylor Lautner is my man!

Snape- You horrid bitch!

Hermione- I still cant draw..

Lupin- I JUST ATE SHIT!

Bug- I am a Starship ranger!

TheDolphinBoy- I think I'm gonna go now...

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

Ron- Anyone want a Redvine?

Authors note- Please review! Pretty please, with icecream, cherries, and Darren Criss on top?  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note- OH MY WIZARD GOD! I am SOO sorry I havent updated ANY of my stories in FOREVER! I have been SUPER busy with school, homework, friends and family! It probaly wouldnt be so bad if I wasnt in highschool...-.- Anyways, I'll try to update all of my stories at least once before Christmas break ends. Btw, I got a new Laptop! Yay! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 8-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

StraightUpBitch- Hey Poreclian.

TheDolphinBoy- Hey Satan.

StraightUpBitch- So I heard you and your sexy beau got it on last night! Who topped?

TheDolphinBoy- Uhmm...Who did you hear that from?

StraightUpBitch- Finnocence. Now, tell Auntie 'Tanna who topped.

TheDolphinBoy- Uh...Blaine topped...You know what? Your not even my Aunt!

Puckasaurus- Get some, Hummel!

Thing1- Our babies have grown up... SNIFF!

Thing2- I cant belive it...There so much more mature, now! TEAR!

TheDolphinBoy- Shush, Puckerman. And, Who the hell are you, too?

Thing1- GASP! Kurtie, You have to know who we are!

Thing2- Yeah, Kurtie!

StraightUpBitch- If you too are guys then...Wanna sex it up?

Thing2- Nahh.

StraightUpBitch- Why not? :O

Puckasaurus- There probaly gay.

Thing1- How'd you know, ?

StraightUpBitch- Ohh...

TheDolphinBoy- Wes and David?

Thing1- Ewe! No!

Thing2- Not even close!

TheDolphinBoy- Thad and Trent?

Thing2- Noooooooo!

TheDolphinBoy- OH! JEFF AND NICK!

Thing1- YES! Congrats, you just won a used condom. :D

TheDolphinBoy-Uh... No thanks...

ILoveDolhpins- I WILL TAKE IT!

StraightUpBitch- Uhm..Why Brittz?

ILoveDolphins- No reason...

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o

Thing1- 0.o

Thing2- 0.o

Puckasaurus- 0.o

StraightUpBitch- 0.o

ILoveDolphins- You guys look funny! xD

XxXxXxXx

ILoveDolphins- MARY CHRISMAS!

Frankenteen- No, Its MARRY CRISSMAS! Not, MARY CHRISMAS! Gosh, even I knew that!

StraightUpBitch- No, Finn youre a dumbass. Brittz, That was a good try. Its MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Frankenteen- Oh.

XxXxXxXx

**Authors note- I know that was a TINY chapter but it IS Christmas. Anyways, please review. I have REALLY bad writers block and it helps alot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note- Hai! How are all of you? I hope you're good. If not, I'll come to your house and give you Redvines. :) Anyways...**

xXxXxXx

Chapter 9-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

Thing1- HAI KURTAYYY!

Thing2- HOW YA DOINNNN?

TheDolphinBoy- Oh gods...Not you two again.

Thing2- WHAT DOES AGAIN MEEEEN?

Thing1- I DUNOOOO!

TheDolphinBoy- *facepalm*

Thing1- *facedesk*

Thing2- *facecat*

Thing1- YOU HAVE A KITTY KAT TO FACECAT WEEEETHHHH? I WANT WONNNN!

TheDolphinBoy- A-are you guy's drunk?

Thing2- NUUUUPE!

Thing1- WE ARE HIIIIIII!

TheDolphinBoy- That explains so much...

Thing1- ET DOES?

TheDolphinBoy- Yes...

Thing2- YUSSSS!

Thing1- HAII! NICKYYYY! GUESS WHAT IM DOOOOOIN!

Thing2- WAT?

Thing1- RIDIN A OOONICORN!

Thing2- OH MY GODS! I WANT ONEEEEE!

Thing1- NOOO! YOU HAVE A FACECAT! I GET MY OOONICORN!

Thing2- FINNNNEEEEE!

TheDolphinBoy- You two are amusing...

Thing2- I DUNOO WHAT THAT ESS BUT YAYYYY!

Thing1- YAYNESSSS!

TheDolphinBoy-Uh...I think I'm gonna go now. Bye guys.

Thing1- OH HELL NAH!

Thing2- YOU CAN NOOOOOT LEAVE!

TheDolphinBoy has logged off.

Thing1- OH

Thing2- HELL

Thing1- TO

Thing2- THE

Thing1- NAHHHHHH!

ILoveDolphins has logged on.

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- In the next chapter we shall see the magical adventures of Nick, Jeff and Brittnay. Hehe! Please review? It makes unicorns happy. (I would just like ot point out that Im wearing a unicorn hoodie.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note- Hello my lovely readers! Right now I am in a really good mood because it's a Snow Day where I live! (and it has been for three days) Anyways, Im bored so here's another chapter of Chat it Up! :D **

xXxXxXx

ILoveDolphins has logged on.

ILoveDolphins- HIIII!

Thing2- HAI LITTLE GURLLLL!

ILoveDolphins- HIIIIII! WOO ARE UUUU?

Thing1- IM JEFF!

Thing2- AND IM NICK!

ILoveDolphins- HIIII JEFF AND NICK! MY NAMES BRITNEY SPEARS!

Thing1- REALLY?

ILoveDolphins- i dont actually no my name...

Thing2- POOR THANGGG!

ILoveDolphins- IM NOT POOOOOOR!

Thing1- YOU RICH THANGGGG!

ILoveDolphins- MY NAMES NOT RICH!

Thing2- NOOOOO, ITS RICK!

ILoveDolphins- MY NAMES NOT RICKKKK!

Thing2- Patrick?

ILoveDolphins- NOOOO!

Thing1- Bob The Bulider?

ILoveDolphins- NOOOO!

Thing2- George?

Thing1- OF DA JUNGLEE!

ILoveDolphins- NOOOO!

Thing1- Brittnay?

ILoveDolphins- YUSSS!

Thing1- OHHH! NICKKY WE DEED ET!

Thing2- YAYYYY! WERE SMARTICLEEE!

ILoveDolphins- I WANNA BE SMARTICLE TOOOOO!

Thing2- OOOOOOOOKAY!

Thing1- YOU CAN BEEEE!

ILoveDolphins- YAYYYY!

BarbraBerry has logged on.

BarbraBerry- Hello.

ILoveDolphins- AHHHH! ETS A NIGHT TROLL!

Thing2- AHHHHHHHH!

BarbraBerry- Im not a night troll! Im a girl!

Thing1- AHHHH! ETS A GURL NIGHT TROLL!

BarbraBerry- No, I am a teenage girl. :(

ILoveDolphins- R U SURE? BECAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE A HOBBIT NIGHTTROLL THINGY!

BarbraBerry- Im sure...

Thing1- NO

Thing2- YOUR

ILoveDolphins- NOT!

BarbraBerry has logged off.

Thing2- WHERE SHE GO?

ILoveDolphins- I DUNNOOOOO!

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- What did you think? Review? Pretty please with Darren Criss, Joey Richter, Joe Walker, Brian Rosenthal, Brian Holden, Nick Lang, Corey Dorris, Jim Povollo and all the other Starkid boys on top?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note- Hey guys! Im really sorry for not updating for a while. I have a LOT of homework and I have exams this week, so, sorry. Anyways...**

xXxXxXx

TheDolphinboy has logged on.

YourTeenageDream- Hey, babe.

GavelMan- Hello, Kurt.

YouMockMeSir- Haii!

TheDolphinBoy- Hey, guys. Whats up?

YouMockMeSir- The sky.

GavelMan- The roof.

YourTeenageDream- Pigfarts!

YouMockMeSir- ME!

TheDolphinBoy- How are you up?

YouMockMeSir- Ways...

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o

Gavelman- 0.o

YourTeenageDream- 0.o

ILoveDolphins- HOO! HOO! r u guys owls?

GavelMan- No, atleast I dont think so...

YouMockMeSir- I dont even think.

ILoveDolphins- i dont either

Thing1- WOAHHHH!

Thing2- WE

Thing1- DONT

Thing2- EITHER!

YouMockMeSir- :O

ILoveDolphins- Oh my...

GavelMan- You guys are so immature.

Thing2- Atleast were not the ones with a gavel shoved up our asses.

GavelMan- *gasp* LEAVE MR. BAND BANG OUT OF THIS!

Thing1- NO!

ILoveDolphins- hoos mr. bang band? he sounds hot.

TheDolphinBoy- Trust me, he's not.

YourTeensgeDream- Im confused...

TheDolphinBoy- As am I... Wanna go makeout?

YourTeenageDream- Sure!

TheDolphinBoy is offline.

YourTeenageDream is offline.

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- Sorry it's not longer but I have alot of homework that **_**NEEDS**_** to be done tonight. Sorry! Please review? It will make me happy! Btw, YouMockMeSir is Thad. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note- I am **_**so**_** sorry that I havent updated in while. I've been studying, doing homework, doing tests and doing exams all week. I am getting C's in almost **_**all**_** of my classes and my parents say that if I dont get better they are going to take away my laptop...Soo... once again, sorry.**

**Oh, and I have a idea for a new story but I **_**really**_** shouldnt be writing anymore stories even though I want to. Do you guys think I should write it? **

xXxXxXx

Chat It Up! (chapter 12)-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

YourTeenageDream- Hey, babe.

TheDolphinBoy- Hi, Blainey!

YourTeenageDream- What's up?

TheDolphinBoy- Is listening to my RENT playlist and talking to you something that is up?

YourTeenageDream- Indeed.

TheDolphinBoy- Very well. Whats up with you?

YourTeenageDream- Nothing fun. Besides talking to you, of course!

TheDolphinBoy- Hehe, have I told you that I love you, lately?

YouTeenageDream- I dont believe so...

TheDolphinBoy- Well then... I LOVE YOU!

YourTeenageDream- I love you too! :)

TheSassyWarbler has logged on.

TheDolphinBoy- Hey, Trent! :D

YourTeenageDream- Hey!

TheSassyWarbler- Hello, Kurt, Blaine. How are you guys?

YourTeenageDream- TOTALLY AWESOME!

TheDolphinBoy- Good, thank you. What about you?

TheSassyWarbler- Very good, thank you very much.

Thing1 has logged on.

Thing2 has logged on.

TheDolphinBoy- Oh gods...Not them.

Thing1- Yes,

Thing2- them!

TheSassyWarbler- Who's "them"?

YourTeenageDream- Jeff and Nick.

TheSassyWarbler- Oh...them...Oh gods...

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- Sorry it's not longer. :/ I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer. Btw, TheSassyWarbler is Trent. I kina love Dominic and Trent so I decided to add him in. Review? Or not, thats cool too. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note- Yo, guys! Sorry I havent really updated any of my stories lately. I've been really busy with Homework and stuff. To think aout it...I have Homework that I should be doing right now...Oh well. Anyways...**

Chat It Up! (chapter 13)-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

Thing1- Hi, Kurtie!

TheDolphinBoy- Hello, Jeff. Where's Nick?

Thing1- In Narnia.

TheDolphinBoy- Oh, I see.

Thing1- Yeah.

TheDolphinBoy- So...What are you doing?

Thing1- Im talking to you...and watching Harry Potter. What about you?

TheDolphinBoy- Fun, fun. I'm talking to you and picking out my outfit for tommorow.

Thing1- I see. Sounds like fun.

TheDolphinBoy- Want to know what I dont get?

Thing1- What?

TheDolphinBoy- How im having a normal conversation with you... I always thought that it would be impossible.

Thing1- Nothings impossible in Wonderland...

Thing2- WELCOME TO WONDERLAND!

TheSassyWarbler- THIS MAGIC PLACE!

BubbleToes- THIS OTHER LAND!

Thing1- WHERE EV'RYTHING IS QUITE ABSURD!

AsianVampire- ITS EVEN STRANGER THAN YOU'VE HEARD!

YourTeenageDream- WELCOME TO WONDERLAND!

GavelMan- THIS MAGIC PLACE!

IHateGavels- THIS OTHER LAND!

YouMockMeSir- WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE!

FourEyes- THEY REALLY DO!

ICantGetOverYou- IN WONDERFUL,

Divalisious- MAGICAL WONDERLAND!

ILoveDolphins- THIS FABULOUS,

StraightUpBitch- MARVELOUS,

Frankenteen- GLORIOUS WONDERLAND!

BarbraBerry- WONDERLAND!

Thing2- WONDERLAND!

TheDolphinBoy- You guys are strange...

AvatarLover- Im not!

TheDolphinBoy- Sure...

ThePinkDagger- Am I?

TheDolphinBoy- YES!

ThePinkDagger- Whatever...You've been poked...Poked by the dagger!

ThePinkDagger has logged off.

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- So...How'd you like it? Review? Favorite? Or not, thats okay to! :D Btw, that song was from a Alice In Wonderland/Through The Looking Glass play I was in. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auhtors note- Yo guys! Whats up? How are you? I am kind of obsessed with the band R5, so the band members shall be in this chapter! :3 Anyways...ENJOY!**

xXxXxXx

Chat it Up (chapter 14)-

TheDolphinBoy has logged on.

Thing1- Hi Kurtie!

Thing2- Yeah! Hi Kurtie!

TheDolphinBoy- Hey, Dee and Dum. Whats up?

Thing2- Me.

Thing1- And me.

TheDolphinBoy- Wait...So does that mean that you're high?

Thing1- YEP!

TheDolphinBoy- I see...

Thing2- Have you ever been high before, Kurtis?

TheDolphinBoy- Thats not my name...And, I dont believe so.

Thing1- Oh, well it's fun!

Thing2- Yeah! Lots of fun!

TheDolphinBoy- Thats good.

Thing2- Ya!

RikerR5 has logged on.

RikerR5- Hey guys!

TheDolphinBoy- Who are you?

Thing1- Yeah!

Thing2- Who are youuuu?

RikerR5- Im Riker Lynch. And you guys are Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval and Jeffery Sterling.

Thing1- WOAHHHHHHHHH! :O

TheDolphinBoy- Thats really creepy. How the hell do you know that?

RikerR5- WAYS!

TheDolphinBoy- 0.o

RossR5 has logged on.

RatliffR5 has logged on.

RockyR5 has logged on.

RydelR5 has logged on.

RikerR5- Hey guys!

RatliffR5- Hey Riker, Jeff, Nick and Kurt! Whats up?

Thing1- ME!

Thing2- AND MEEEEEE!

TheDolphinBoy- Them.

xXxXxXx

**Authors note- Sorry, short chapter, I know. Im just really tired right now. I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Mmkay? Review? Please? Or I'll go all Mama Umbridge on your asses! Jk.**


End file.
